Book of Thoughts
by luvdawinx
Summary: Rating WILL go up! AU! Wolfram's latest mission ended with him coming upon a strange old notebook made of worn out brown leather and a note on the first page. He keeps it out of curiosity and learns of its strange powers. Using the book not only can he write or draw of his desires, but he can bring them to life too. Rated T for now, but planning on changing to Rated M later. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Village Attacked

**Summary: Rating WILL go up! AU! Wolfram's latest mission ended with him coming upon a strange old notebook made of worn out brown leather and a note on the first page. He keeps it out of curiosity and learns of its strange powers. Using the book not only can he write or draw of his desires, but he can bring them to life too. Rated T for now, but planning on changing to Rated M later. R&R!**

**Yes, imagination has struck me again. This idea just came to me last night, actually. Who out there gets ideas and inspiration a lot? Don't be shy to raise your hand! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT, own KKM! or the characters! Please, if I did I'd force the company to make a Season 4, but apparently that's not gonna happen!**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, language, some awkwardness, hopefully humor, and hopefully yaoi! Rating WILL go up!**

**Pairings: Conrad/Yozak (possibly), Gwendal/Gunter (perhaps), Greta/OC (definitely), Yuuram (hopefully)**

**A/N: REVIEW! Oh, and please forgive me if my fight scene is shit.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Village Attacked

Wolfram guided his men to the village, which was being ransacked by a gang of bandits. From a hill he could see the commotion. Women screaming, children crying, men being taken away from their families and beaten senselessly. If his fiancé Yuuri were here he'd most likely transform in the Maou right now just from the sight of this. He raised his sword and signaled the soldiers to ride down with him and charge.

As soon as he reached the entrance to the town he hopped off his horse along with some other soldiers and began slashing at the enemies one by one. Just in time he shielded one of his men from an arrow flying from above. He jabbed, sliced, kicked, punched, his combat skills were unstoppable.

From behind he felt someone elbow the back of his neck hard that he kneeled to the ground. He looked behind to see a man in a sand-colored tunic and holding a bright-colored stone. It was a houseski stone.

"That's right, demon scum," the bandit taunted. "Stay down and I might just let you li-" The man was interrupted by someone of Wolfram's uniform charging at him on horseback, knocking the stone out of his hands. The blonde recognized the soldier as Jude, one of the new recruits who exceeds in combat for a half-human. He stepped off his horse to kick the stone away and helped lift his commander onto his ride.

"You alright, Your Excellency?" the brunette soldier asked him. "Do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, now head for the house that's on fire!"

"Sir!"

The horse whinnied before galloping towards a house that was beginning to be engulfed in flames. They stopped at the front to see a young women screaming as a little girl who must possibly be her daughter was being carried away from her arms, and a boy who seems to be the girl's slightly older brother was being taken in the opposite direction. Wolf jumped off and readied his sword and charged in.

"Hana Beth! Erick!" the women kept crying as she did her best to free herself from her captor's arms. "Let my children go! Take whatever you want, just don't hurt a hair on them!"

"Shut up, lady!" one of them shouted. "These two will make us some real money in the black markets!" He raised his club above her head when she started weeping. "Maybe this'll shut you goo-" Wolfram jumped in between them and sliced the wooden club in two, then kicked him in the guts thereby making him stumble backwards though he was still on his feet. "What the hell are you, demon scum?!"

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, and I promise that you will never hurt an innocent family of the demon tribe again!" With a swift swipe of his sword he knocked the bandit out while Jude and three others took care of the ones holding the children hostage. Once the job was done he checked on the family. "Are you hurt?" he asked all three. "Did they beat you?"

The boy named Erick held up his arm, where a bloodied cut was visible. And then Hana Beth pointed at the small bleeding scar on her cheek. Having seeing children get cut up by grown men made Wolfram enraged. Keeping his cool he held both their hands and closed his eyes and concentrated on the little healing skills he possessed. A light green glow emitted, and in a few seconds the cuts were all gone. He opened his eyes and was grateful to see that his magic worked. Then he checked the young lady.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a soft smile, and held a hand to her belly, "and I'm very sure my baby is fine too. I couldn't stop them from taking my children away without injuring the baby, especially since I'm a few days late..." She leaned over and groaned. "Oh gosh, now of all times..." she whispered, and then looked up at the soldiers. "Please help me, the baby's coming!"

Wolfram was absolutely humiliated when the soldiers around him, except him and Jude, began freaking out and ran away to find a medic. Instead he and the other man helped her inside the house, which was put out thanks to the water Mazoku, and onto the couch. The children ran inside to hold her hands while the blonde and brunette grabbed blankets and water from a cupboard; it was good to see that the fire hadn't caused any damage except to the roof.

Pretty soon a doctor arrived and had the men occupy the children upstairs in their room while she handled the woman in labor. But it was hard to do so when they wanted to see their mother the entire time.

_Ten minutes later..._

The female doctor opened the door into the children's room to see Hana Beth and Erick asleep in their beds; eventually they nodded off after giving up on coming outside. She and the men woke them up and led them downstairs to see the woman holding her baby gently in her arms. It had little light brown strands already protruding from its head, and also had light skin. When it opened its eyes they were surprised to see green orbs, unlike the rest of its family's blue ones.

"It's a boy," the doctor told her. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I was thinking of Leon, after my late husband," she answered. "You see, he died while defending our family from the bandits earlier this afternoon." She looked up at Wolfram while Jude left to head back to the castle without him. "Thank you for everything, for protecting my family." Then she laughed a little. "And for keeping the children occupied. You seem to be good with them."

"My fiancé and I have adopted," he decided to explain; he felt like he could tell her of his life. "I think she'd like to meet your children."

"Isn't your fiancé the Maou King Yuuri?" He nodded. "I knew it! How's it like to be engaged to the king?"

_How is it that I can be so open with her? _he pondered with himself. _So if she wants to know, I guess I can trust her._ It is true that he has trust issues, but then there are those few people he feels he can trust and actually speak with about his life. He wished he could trust Yuuri, but it's pretty hard knowing he's a wimp and a flirt.

"To be honest it's not that exciting," he confessed. "He's always either working, getting himself into trouble, or spending time with the other inhabitants of the castle. He knows I'm his betrothed, but it seems he prefers other people's company over mine."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I see, so I guess you get lonely at times, huh? Even though you have a fiancé and a daughter?" Biting his lip, he nodded. With his help she sat up as she rocked her newborn. She was now wearing a smile that seemed just the slightest bit mischievous. "You know, I think you deserve a reward for your hard work." The woman turned her head towards the staircase. "Hana Beth, Erick, come down here!" she called, and her children were down in a flash. "Go get Mommy's special box."

Hana Beth gasped. "You mean the one we're not allowed to open, Mama?" She smiled and nodded. At first hesitant, the two ran back upstairs, and then came back down with Erick cautiously carrying a small glossy wooden box. She allowed them to open the lid, revealing a single book inside on a pillow of red velvet. It had brown worn-out leather, though it seemed well kept and neat.

"Take it," she insisted. "It's an old family item, passed down from my side of the family to me. When I was younger my mother told me that I were to only use it if my imagination is up for it. I don't think I really want that kind of magic for myself, so I'd like you to take it and keep it."

Wolfram picked up the book and held it in his hands. It was lightweight and easy to hold. "What do you mean by 'if your imagination is up for it'?" he questioned.

"I used it once when I was little, and by using it I ended up meeting the love of my life Leon. That's all I ever wanted to use it for, that's all my imagination could think of. You look like one who daydreams a lot, so I'm sure you'll find a use for it." He reluctantly agreed to keep the book, even though he was still confused. Then he stood up and wished her and her family good luck. "Thank you, Wolfram!" she shouted as he exited her house. "I am thankful for your service!"

_Later, back at Covenant Castle..._

"Where were you, Papa?" Greta inquired her blonde father as he finally returned from his mission. "Daddy and I were worried about you when you didn't come back with your other soldiers!"

He smiled and lifted her up so she could sit on his shoulders. "The woman I saved was having her baby after the bandits were gone, so I stayed to keep her other children company. Her daughter seems about your age." He wasn't sure about telling anyone about the book since he still didn't understand its power. "Maybe during trips to the markets you can meet them."

"Yeah, that'd be fun! And Daddy Yuuri can meet them too!"

_That woman may be a widow and a nice person,_ he thought, _but_ _there's no way I'm letting a flirting cheating wimp like Yuuri around her!_

Speak of the devil... er, demon... Yuuri Shibuya came outside to greet his fiancé (though he doesn't exactly like that word "fiancé"). He waved to them and smiled. As he made his way over to the two Wolfram could feel his heart pumping out of his chest.

Truth be told, he's fallen for the young king. His wimpiness was just too cute sometimes, and his compassion for all beings is certainly admirable. But as Yuuri had said several times before, he'd never marry one the same gender, therefore the blonde took it as a sign that he'd never love him. It left him heartbroken when he realized this, but has managed to not let this blind him enough so that he could still not perform his duties as his bodyguard and even as his fiancé.

"Hi Daddy Yuuri!" Greta waved to him. "Look who finally came back from his mission?! It's Papa Wolf!"

"Yes, I can see that Greta. Hi Wolf, how come you came in later? I was worried when you weren't spotted with the other troops." It was just like Greta had said, but just reworded and made shorter.

Wolfram knew to not get his hopes up when the other said he was worried; he cares about everyone, no matter the betrayals or how others have treated him. So instead he replied, "Just had to help out one of the townsfolk and her family. Nothing too serious..." _...if you don't count receiving this mysterious book that's supposed to contain strange powers involving imagination_, he added in his mind. He set his daughter off his shoulders to head inside. "I'm not that hungry, I ate before I came back."

Yuuri blinked. Did he just say that he ate commoner's food without complaining?

* * *

**Sucky start, I guess. But I think it gets to the point of things about Wolfram's feelings and what he goes through every day when he's not taking care of the wimp.**

**Yuuri: Hey!**

**Wolfram: Kid's got a point, wimp.**

**Yuuri: Don't call me that!**

**Me: It's practically true, wimp.**

**Yuuri: Do you guys hate me or something?**

**Me: No, I just like to annoy you! *smiles innocently***

**Oh yeah, and somehow Yuuri and Wolfram have made their ways into my commentary between me and Mage, kind of like what happens between me, Serge, and Gilbert during my Kaze to Ki no Uta stories (Kaze is a great manga/anime, for all those who don't know about it, it be my ultimate obsession!). So they wanna see what happens in the story too.**

**Mage: I have a feeling of what happens, you pervert.**

**Me: Don't call me that! Even though it's true you don't have to exclaim it to the world!**

**Mage: I'm not, I'm exclaiming it to the Internet.**

**Me: *eye twitches* Either shut up or die!**

**Mage: EEP! Fine, I'll shut it... for now...**

**Please feel free to review or whatever else you want while I kill off this bitch...**


	2. Chapter 2: Notes, Kittens, Odd Romances

**I am so glad that people are already liking it! That makes me so happy!**

**Mage: Of course it makes you happy. You're lonely and desperate!**

**Me: I am not! *takes out battle axe* *talks in some kind of Mexican/Spanish accent* Say hello to my little friend!**

**Mage: Ha! This time I'm prepared! *takes out Wolfram's sword***

**Wolfram: Hey, give that back!**

**Mage: *gives Wolfram a smile* No worries, I will Wolfie! *turns back to me and smiles evilly* Right after I slice her head off!**

**Me: Oh, it's on now bitch!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT, own KKM! or the characters! Please, if I did Wolfram and Yuuri would have already gotten married!**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, language, some awkwardness, hopefully humor, and hopefully yaoi! Rating WILL go up!**

**Pairings: Conrad/Yozak (possibly), Gwendal/Gunter (perhaps), Greta/OC (definitely), Yuuram (hopefully)**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Notes, Kittens, and Odd Romances

That night, Wolfram decided to sleep in his own room. He told Yuuri and Greta he just wanted to be alone, when in reality he was hiding the book in there. After a good night hug from his daughter and a bid good night from the king, in which he did his best to not get his hopes up, he walked out of the room and down the hall.

He removed the small leather-covered book from the back of his military pants pocket and set it on his bed before changing onto a nightie; tonight he thought of wearing the orange one instead of the pink frills. Once when he was finished he sat at his desk and opened the cover to the first page. On it was what seems to be a note.

_To the recent owner of this book:_

_If you are reading this it means you possess the Dreamscheme heirloom, a powerful piece of magic passed down generation to generation. With this you can write or draw anything your imagination can create, even your deepest darkest desires._

_Here are some things to know about this 'book of thoughts', as they say-_

_1. If the book is beneath your head while sleeping, your dreams or nightmares may come true depending on how powerful._

_2. Even if you tear out pages out of the book, it will still have the full effects it does when in the book._

_3. Anything written/drawn in the book can easily be deleted if the page is destroyed; one constant way is through fire._

_4. You can create anything you can think of, even stage someone's death or even make someone fall in love with another._

_5. Ownership is relinquished from the recent owner if he/she agrees to get rid of it._

_6. Anybody can write/draw in the book besides the recent owner if given permission by said owner._

_7. When drawing a person, animal, plant, etc., please be specific with details and write in the colors used. Otherwise the picture will come to life as white._

_8. Using colorful ink, paint, etc. can be used when being specific about colors._

_9. You can design a drawing's personality and such, if it capable of emotions that is._

_10. This can be used to change the personality and such of a person in real life._

_11. Anything drawn/written in the book will come to life unless is written otherwise; any writing not supposed to come to reality will just serve as plain writing._

_12. You can also delete a drawing or writing on the page by writing the words "Erase From Reality" on said page where the writing/drawing was made._

_Have fun, be safe, and prepare yourself for whatever adventure you create with this book. Make sure your imagination is up for it._

_- Adonis Dreamscheme, the Original Owner and Creator of the Book_

Wolf turned to the next page, which was blank along with the rest of the book. Instead of a quill he took out something Yuuri brought back with him during his last trip to Earth, what on Earth was called a "mechanical pencil". It did not need any ink, but contained something called "lead". This one was made of clear blue plastic, and can be activated by pressing down on the small white "eraser", which is what people on Earth use to "erase" the lead on the paper. [1] He thought this would be more efficient in case he had to erase anything; he didn't feel like setting the room on fire to get rid of just one page.

Unaware of what to write in first as an experiment, he just drew a small kitten and then a bubble where he had the kitten make a "baa" sound; although he's not the best painter-he actually is a great one, but sucks at cubism and abstract works-, he is quite good at drawing and sketching. Under the picture he wrote:

_Name- Yuuri_

_Gender- Male_

_Animal- kitten (young cat)_

_Appearance- black with white streaks, black eyes, white whiskers_

_Personality- loves everyone, is a total wimp when it comes to combat and love_

_Extras- Created by Gwendal, was meant to be a fox_

As you can see, he decided to express that little child side of himself. He got the idea when his oldest brother Gwendal tried to create a fox for Greta, but it ended up being a kitty cat instead. All he had to do was give the kitten a name and redesign its colors and give it personality; after all, the rules of the book said to be specific. When he was finished he sat back and waited for something to happen.

Fifteen seconds sharp later, a dim white glow protruded from the book. It wasn't that bright, but it was enough that it blurred Wolfram's vision. He shielded his eyes as he witness something black and white pop out of the book, and he removed his arm when the glow was gone. Turning to his right he realized that sitting next to him on the floor was a kitten with black fur and white streaks. It gazed up at him with big black eyes and twitched its white whiskers. It was just like how Wolfram described it. The book really does work.

He leaned downwards and stared the kitten in the eyes. "Yuuri?" he whispered; he gave the drawn cat a name, so maybe it'll respond. "Yuuri's" ears perked up as "he" heard the name, and proceeded to rub "himself" against "his" creator's legs. The blonde laughed as he picked "him" up and set him on the desk, scratching the back of his ears as he gazed at his creation.

_So this book _does_ work,_ he thought to himself._ I wonder what else I can do with it... But first I should get rid of the cat._ Flipping back to the first page he read the note where it said _12. You can also delete a drawing or writing on the page by writing the words "Erase From Reality" on said page where the writing/drawing was made. _He decided to give it a go and wrote the words "Erase From Reality" under the drawing of the kitten and sat back to see the effect.

Kitty Yuuri pouted with big sad eyes as it waved goodbye with his front paw, and the vanished into thin air. And that just made Wolfram stifle his laughter; after all, it was pretty cute.

He turned back to the first page and read where it said _4. You can create anything you can think of, even stage someone's death or even make someone fall in love with another._ and _10. This can be used to change the personality and such of a person in real life. _He found himself having obscene thoughts.

And so, he decided to be like His Eminence Ken Murata by having his mind in the gutter as he set to work, following whatever his mind could think of. And remember, he's trying to think like Murata.

_Somewhere in the Tomb of the Great One..._

Ken Murata's eye twitched when he spied on Wolfram through the crystal ball. The Great One himself Shinou was cracking up, as they were able to have a glimpse into the blonde's thoughts.

"You're always having your mind in the gutter, eh?" Shinou snickered. "My, my, it seems that the Great Wiseman has a dirty mind!"

"Shut up!" the other shouted, taking the crystal ball and smashing it on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

Shinou shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no big deal. Ulrike's got a closet full of them in her room. If you're gonna go break them all you've gotta be quiet. Just make sure you don't have any dirty thoughts if you find her sleeping!" Murata so wished he could punch that guy right now as he stormed off to the priestess's room, leaving the Great One to laugh his head off.

When Murata arrived back he was holding another crystal ball; he'd destroy them all later. He was just so curious at what the blonde could possibly be thinking. Surely he didn't admit so much of his obscene thoughts to the others whenever he wanted to talk to someone. And when he and Shinou activated the crystal ball together...

Moans and shouts of pleasure could be heard in a room of darkness. It was unknown whose voices were being heard, but all that was known was that these were two _male _voices. Only one name could be heard.

"G-... Gwendal..."

This surprised the two spies so much that Shinou began rolling on the floor laughing while Murata muffled his own girlish screams.

_The next morning..._

Wolfram took his place at the table for breakfast and waited for the others to arrive. He did a lot of... thinking last night and was waiting to see the results of the book's powers. This said book has been hidden in two possible locations: either in his back pocket or in the pocket within his military jacket that's closest to his heart.

Gunter and Gwendal were the first to arrive, shoulders almost touching as they stood beside one another and took their seats next to each other. As usual Gwendal had a firm face, and Günter began bombarding questions of "Where's His Majesty?" and "Where's Heika?"

"The wimp's probably still asleep," Wolfram spoke up in hopes of shutting the lilac-haired advisor up. "Even wimps still need their sleep."

Speak of the devil... er, demon... Yuuri entered the dining room while holding hands with Greta, who was wearing a white thin-strapped tunic that had blue and pink polka dots with white leggings and white sandals. Yet another outfit from Yuuri's childhood that was given to her by Miko.

"Morning Papa!" she greeted her blonde father happily. "Did you get enough sleep? Did your imagination create any new dreams last night?"

"Of course Greta," he smiled, kissing her forehead before she sat down next to him. _My imagination created a lot of things last night._

"So Gwendal," the double black said, "since you were given the night off from patrol last night were you able to get some sleep?"

Nobody, nobody except Wolfram, noticed the small tinge of blush on Günter's cheeks. This caused him to internally smirk; so the book _did_ work while he slept.

But the man kept a firm face as he answered, "It's none of your concern, but if you must know my arms hurt a bit." Nobody, no one except Wolfram, notice Günter shifting his body below the table. When the blonde pretended to drop his napkin and watched as Günter kicked Gwendal in the shin.

By the time Conrad finally arrived Wolfram was already finished. They addressed each other before the fire-wielding Mazoku left to begin training his soldiers.

"Wolfram."

"Lord Weller."

Yuuri began a conversation with his godfather that Wolfram didn't hear about; he decided to mess with his second-oldest brother some other time.

* * *

**I wonder what happened to Gwendal last night... ㈴7㈴1 ^~^**

**Mage: I know what happened, you pervert...**

**Wolfram: Yeah, why would I think such things?!**

**Me: Because I had you think like Murata!**

***Ken Murata enters***

**Murata: That is a vicious rumor about me!**

**Yuuri: *lifts eyebrow* Really Murata? You've told me lots of weird stuff when we were in junior high together. Lots and lots of weird and perverted stuff...**

**Murata: *getting angry* Shut it, Shibuya! *makes a fist***

**Me: Hey the only fighting should only be between me and Mage! And btw, I won the match!**

**Mage: *groans* *mumbles this part* By slitting my throat and chopping my head off... *talks in regular volume again* So what's next?**

**Me: Hmm... Me thinks Wolfram should use it to torture a few people!**

**Wolfram: Sounds good to me!**

**Me: I'll write it if you torture Mage with the book!**

**Wolfram: Umm... I guess I don't see why not...**

**Mage: Damn you Marley! Fucking damn you to hell!**

**I'll write lots more chappies before changing this to Rated M. Make sure you remember the rules from the note in this chapter; it'll help make this story sound a lot more sense.**


	3. Chapter 3: Torturing the Troops

**Hi! I forgot something from the last chapter, so here it is.**

**[1]: I learned that the Demon Kingdom does not possess pencils, so I made sure Yuuri would get some from Earth!**

**And I just realized something, this book is reminding me of Death Note. Don't worry, I'm not stealing the idea. It's just that I started watching the anime a few weeks ago and not once did it come to me until now.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT, own KKM! Or the characters! Please, if I did I'd kidnap Wolfram whenever I want; wait, I already do that!**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, language, some awkwardness, hopefully humor, and hopefully yaoi! Rating WILL go up!**

**Pairings: Conrad/Yozak (possibly), Gwendal/Gunter (perhaps), Greta/OC (definitely), Yuuram (hopefully)**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Torturing the Troops

He mumbled to himself how weak his soldiers were as he watched them train. Some were running laps, others practicing their swordsmanship, a few learning to control their magic better. Only a few people he noticed to be progressing. A couple of the troops whom he practiced sword fighting with were easily defeated.

"C'mon is that really the best you've got?!" he yelled at a soldier whom he was sword fighting with. "I can't believe that I'm training with soldiers who are as wimpy at combat as my own betrothed! This is very disappointing!" In one swift turn he disarmed the man and returned to just observing them.

Since they were all paying attention to their training, Wolfram was able to take out the book from the pocket hidden inside his jacket. He decided to write instead of draw in case he didn't have enough time.

_Monday, 11 November, 10:30 AM: During training, exactly five minutes from now the troops will be attacked by one of Lady Anissina's malfunctioning robot experiments. It will be the invention labeled "Mr. Walking Talking Siren-kun". It will only be defeated if the troops can douse it with water. _

He put the book and pencil back in his inside jacket pocket and gazed back at the soldiers. He felt pleased with himself that he was able to remember Anissina's latest invention, which is supposed to be a robotic alarm system that is supposedly more efficient than soldiers guarding the castle.

_We'll see if this is true..._

_Meanwhile..._

Lady Anissina was holding Günter captive in her lab as she was setting up the finishing touches of her newest invention "Mr. Walking Talking Siren-kun". It was a large white robot of her height, with a large red siren for a head and according to appearance has four claws as arms. On the front was a small control panel, and on the back was a small box powered with the advisor's marykou; His Majesty would refer to this as a "battery". Right now all she had to do was connect a few small wires and then turn it on.

"Let's see, by connecting the blue wire with the reddish-black wire and then twisting it with the green wire..." she told herself as she worked "...There! We are now fully ready to operate! All I have to do is just flip this switch..." She flipped a small silver switch on the back.

Günter cowered in his cell as he watched the monstrosity he was forced to "help" build spring to life. The siren glowed extremely bright that Anissina had to wear sunglasses, a gift from His Majesty, in order to see better. Once the light dimmed down enough she was able to see properly without them. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees as she pressed a button labeled "Guardian Mode".

"Now, my amazing contraption," she said, "get out there and show the king that those petty soldiers are no match to your advanced protection skills!" She saluted it, and the robot did the same. It rolled out the door on its conveyor belt-like wheels.

_CRASH!_

Instead of out the door the white robot smashed into Anissina's special fuse box, where she has kept great amounts of absorbed marykou that she just drained out of Günter not so long ago. Blue and yellow sparks crossed between both machines until each had a combination of the marykou. Only the robot received more than it should.

The robot twitched and sizzled from the overdose of its power source. Its arms swung uncontrollably. Small puffs of black smoke were seen coming from behind it. Günter tried his upmost best not to scream like a little girl when the wheels went haywire and the machine crashed against the cage over and over again. Eventually it stopped and just smashed the wall next to the cage and out to the courtyard.

Where Wolfram was training his troops.

Anissina smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Let's see how Little Lord Brat's troops do against my invention..."

_Back at the courtyard..._

Wolfram checked his pocket watch for the time. It's now 10:35 AM, just like he wrote down in the book; well, he wrote down five minutes from 10:30 AM but it still should have the same effects. He looked over at the castle to find any signs of upcoming movement.

He found the movement he was expecting. A giant white contraption known as "Mr. Walking Talking Siren-kun" was speeding towards them, arms flailing and sparks bursting and the red siren glowing. He called out to his men and they caught sight of the robot too. They readied their swords, some preparing their magical elemental powers, for what is most certainly, most likely in Wolfram's eyes, a threat.

"Destroy all targets!" it shouted through a speaker on its "shoulder". "Destroy all targets in sight!" From the center a small hatch opened revealing a small box filled with tiny rockets. One by one a tiny rocket would fire at random soldiers, and although small in size they are large in explosions. This surprise threw the men off a bit.

Up came the soldiers who possessed elemental powers. One man who controlled water seemed to have the right mind when he was about to spray it with water. However before the water, which took the shape of a snake, could even hit the robot it hit with someone's fire magic, which oddly took the shape of a bunny. As the two elements collided and disappeared Wolfram, who was with them but behind many men, facepalmed from sight of the soldier with the magical fire bunny's stupidity.

"All water elementals stand ground in front," called out the brunette soldier Jude. "Maybe by dousing it with water we can destroy it!" He turned to the blonde for approval to go with his suggestion of attack.

_Finally, someone with a brain! _Wolfram thought as he nodded in agreement.

The troops with elemental water abilities stepped up and began to charge up their powers. Water from buckets were raised up into the air and took different animal forms. A water snake came from the man who tried to attack earlier. One other had created a water crow. There was one soldier who just happened to be the man with the fire bunny's twin brother, and so formed a water bunny; Wolfram was praying to Shinou this person wasn't as stupid as his brother. Several more water animals popped up and were ready to attack.

"Ready..." Jude and Wolfram said simultaneously.

The robot sped closer and closer.

"... aim..."

From its center the box filled with tiny rockets was stored away... and out came a giant missile ready for launch.

"... FIRE!"

Both water animals and the missile were shot out at the same time. The water snake circled around the missile and "slithered" it to another direction and exploded. The crow dodged the tiny rockets and hit the robot at the head, making the machine fall on its back. Water in the shape of a bull took the damage from the tiny rockets. It was the water bunny that truly stopped the robot, for it was shielded from all the attacks and managed to seep into the open center, where the control panel was also placed.

"Mr. Walking Talking Siren-kun" twitched and buzzed several times before exploding. The soldiers cheered in victory. Even the blonde seemed rather impressed how they handled the situation. Wolfram quickly checked to secure the book's location in his jacket's inner pocket before taking his place in front of his men.

Catching their attention by clearing his throat he spoke. "Alright men, I was rather pleased by how you all took on one of Anissina's horrid contraptions. This just comes to show that I am trying to prepare you all for the worst. I actually feel rather proud of you all today. You are dismissed from training!"

His soldiers saluted him. "Sir, yes sir!" And they all took off. He turned to head for the castle.

"Lord Von Bielefeld, wait!"

Wolfram turned back around to see the red-headed twin brothers, Leo and Leon. They are known by the soldiers as the Bunny Brothers for how their water and fire powers take the shape of bunnies. Yuuri calls them the Usagi Twins because apparently "usagi" means "rabbit" in Japanese. Leo controlled water while Leon controlled fire.

"Sir, I just wanted to apologize for me being so dense a moment ago," Leo explained.

"Fine, just make sure you don't act so stupid like that again. You're lucky you and your brother Leon here are exceptional fighters. But one more mistake and you shall be degraded to a lower rank. Understand?"

Relieved to see their commander actually calm, for once, they nodded in agreement. "Th-thank you, sir!" they said at the same time. And they ran off.

If they really thought they would go without punishment, boy were they wrong. When they were out of sign the blonde pulled out the book and pencil and began to scribble below the writing. When finished he waited fifteen seconds.

"Oh Shinou, where did that cat come from!"

Before Wolfram closed and put away the book, what can be seen on the page is a wild cat attacking these stick figures labeled_ "Leo and Leon- the Bunny Brothers" _and then the words _"attack the wimps for five minutes"._ He smirked to himself and walked off, allowing the soldiers to fend for themselves against his own creation.

* * *

**I am here with this chapter asking for FORGIVENESS! I am so sorry for practically neglecting this fanfic! I keep thinking up new stories but then never pay attention to the stories already up after that! I am a terrible person!**

**Mage: Like hell you are!**

**Yuuri: You're not really helping her situation, Mage.**

**Mage: Her situation is she needs to work better at multitasking. Simple as that!**

**Yuuri: *turns to Wolfram* Hey Wolf, mind cheering Mars up a bit?**

**Wolfram: Why should I?**

**Yuuri: I'll tell everyone that little thing you keep in your closet!**

**Mage: *pops up out of nowhere* What does he keep in his closet?!**

**Wolfram: Nothing! *glares at Yuuri* Fine, I'll help. *walks over to me* Mars, wanna go... *cursing himself for teaching Yuuri about how to correctly use blackmail*... um... paint with me or maybe draw in your sketchbook?**

**Me: *becomes happy again* Yay! Wolfie wants to spend time with me! *glomps Wolfram***

**Replies to Reviews-**

**mofalle: Yes, I know that it was rushed. Now coming to think of it I wonder if I should redo it so Wolfram helps with the birth scene. Idk, I had absolutely no idea how to get him to find the book. Sorry if you didn't like it!**

**Mangaanimea113: I did not understand what you said. Sorry.**

**Nina. dotran.3: (can I just call you Nina for short?) *laughs evilly as well* Bwahahahahaha! Word!**

**Unmei no Kaze: Well now you see what he's been up to, right?**

**SK: Yeah, I realized a long time ago (in an anime universe far far away) that I don't write long chapters. Being the perfectionist I am, I decided to make it my job for the chapters to be at least over the 1,000 mark! That and to add more detail.**

**Canary: I'm a missy, to be clear. And I'm glad you like the story dear! (Hey that rhymes!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Greta Gets a Guy

**It warms my heart to know people are enjoying this story, despite the rushed and sucky beginning! That is so cute!**

**Mage: "Cute" is the new word she's getting hooked on when she's happy.**

**Me: True that, Magie! *beams happily***

**Mage: Don't call me that!**

**I came up with a new game! So there will be a few chapters that will relate to one of the twelve rules noted in the Book of Thoughts, Wolfram's special book. The twelve rule(s) are seen in Chapter 2. I want YOU GUYS to take a guess at what rules each chappie is based on! The rule(s) will be revealed next chapter! Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor! (Fun Fact: I heart The Hunger Games!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, and I repeat do NOT, own KKM! Or the characters! If that were so then the fangirls out there can witness more fanservice for their favorite ships!**

**Warning: AU, OOCness, language, some awkwardness, hopefully humor, and hopefully yaoi! Rating WILL go up!**

**Pairings: Conrad/Yozak (possibly), Gwendal/Gunter (perhaps), Greta/OC (definitely), Yuuram (hopefully)**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Greta Gets a Guy

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?! Daddy Yuuri! C'mon, I want to play!"

Greta kept at a somewhat fast pace while searching around the castle for her father. She had just finished her lessons with Gunter for the day, and she hoped Yuuri would be off of paperwork and play with her for a change; because of how busy he often was, and because of how Gwendal's ordering glare practically pierced into his soul that it scared the crap out of him, Yuuri could rarely catch a break and spend time with his daughter until during tea and for an hour after dinner. Hopefully, just hopefully, the double black wouldn't have much paperwork today, even though in retrospect that was pretty much impossible.

Still, the little princess saw no harm in wishing that it would be different just for today. After lessons she would find herself bored with nothing to do, even after times when she'd be knitting stuffed animals that surpassed Gwendal's skills or was helping the maids bake delicious treats in the kitchens. When she didn't have anything to do she'd spend time in her room playing with her dolls alone. Everyone was so busy that she couldn't find much company, especially since she was technically the only child living in the castle.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~!" she sang as she ran down another corridor that would lead to the outside. "Where could Daddy Yuuri be?" she whispered to herself. "I couldn't find him in his office, nor anywhere else I looked..."

"Hey Greta!"

Speak of the devil... er, demon... The princess turned her head to the left and saw who she was looking for. Yuuri waved from the front gates. Entering through the opening gates was a light blue carriage a shade darker than the bright blue sky with intricate black details. The windows were covered by white curtains. Greta wondered who could possibly be in that carriage, and the purpose behind their arrival. When she saw a pair of familiar pink shoes she ran over and made her suspicions be confirmed.

"Beatrice!"

"Hi Greta~"

The girls hugged, both sharing a smile. They ended their embrace when Beatrice's father Mister Heathcliff. He bowed and removed his hat and hair cap, revealing his shiny bald head. His head reflecting against the sunlight, the light bouncing off would have blinded the two girls if they didn't turn around in time. Yuuri, on the other hand, had to cover his eyes just on time. When he resumed his position standing up with his cap on his head the other three looked straight back again.

"What are you two doing here?" Greta asked.

Yuuri responded, "Ya see Greta, Mister Baldy-... Oh! I mean, Mister Heathcliff and I have to form up some plans for something really special coming this month. We both figured it'd be best to plan everything beforehand since the event's gonna be a big one. Since he and I are gonna be busy we both thought it'd also be a great idea to bring Beatrice over. Now, why don't you two run along, huh? We'll meet you girls later!"

"Okay!" both girls sang. "We'll see ya later!" And they ran off in the direction of Greta's bedroom.

_Later, in Greta's room..._

"I'm _bored_!"

"Me _too_!"

Greta and Beatrice were lying on the bed with their heads dangling on the sides, both staring up at the ceiling. Surrounding them were dolls and dress-up outfits and other toys scattering the floor. They practically played with every single toy in the room in just an hour and a half. Now that they no longer had any games to play, they were just as bored as Greta would be by herself.

"Wanna go outside?" Beatrice suggested.

"Sure!"

_Scene change..._

Mister Heathcliff looked over the piece of parchment he had finished writing on. On the parchment were listed several items, which were too many to name, and next to each item would be a checkbox that was either empty or marked. Only two things were check marked, however. That meant whatever was going to take place in the next month, they had a lot of work to do. Yuuri sat at his desk opposite of the man, trying to find an answer to one of the suggestions.

Before he could answer, however, Wolfram entered the room, looking quite pleased with himself. The double black stood up to close the door, and then took his seat back at his desk. Mister Heathcliff immediately hid the parchment under the table before the blonde could even see what was written. He shot a look at his fiancé.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked.

"Nothing, Wolf!" the other replied. "And just being curious, what were those explosions I heard outside earlier?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Lady Anissina's latest invention went haywire so my men and I destroyed it. At least I can tell they're actually improving. Would be nice if they would show it during their actual training, however." Wolfram said that so nonchalant that Yuuri was a bit surprised; I mean, sure it's likely to be attacked by one of those inventions that that mad scientist whips up, but it's pretty hard to say that without a little but of freaking out over it. Wolfram sat on the edge of the desk with his legs crossed in front of Yuuri, sort of representing what Fran Fine from "The Nanny" does in almost every episode of the entire series. He looked at his fiancé like a hawk watching its prey. "Are you sure you're-"

The door slammed right open, and Greta and Beatrice ran inside. Together they shouted "WE'RE BORED!" and hopped onto the double black's desk so that they were sitting next to Wolfram. Again they shouted, "WE'RE BORED!" All three males widened their eyes.

"What happened to your toys?" Yuuri questioned.

"We already played with them all!" Greta cried out.

"In just an hour and a half?!"

"Yes, and now we're bored again!"

"How about you draw?"

The girls' eyes lit up, having realized that was something they haven't done yet. They ran out of the office to grab their supplies needed for drawing and coloring. All three fathers sighed until they were back at the door again.

"WE'RE OUT OF PARCHMENT!" they exclaimed together. They ran over to the desk, dropping the crayon box and pencils (gifts from Yuuri) on the table next to it, and searched through the drawers to look for paper. Unfortunately, the drawers haven't been refilled so there were only two empty sheets left. Greta eyed her blonde father.

"Papa, you wouldn't happen to have any parchment on you, hm?" She batted her eyelashes so that she would look extra cute. As in if there were a cuteness contest she would come up as first by killing all the other contestants with her cuteness. But unluckily the science and technology possibly even magic needed to make cuteness literally kill hasn't been invented yet, so that means she hasn't killed anyone yet.

ANYWAYS! Back to the main point!

Wolfram, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, searched through the inside of his jacket and, flipping a couple pages, ripped about five or six empty papers from the book he was carrying. Greta and Beatrice squealed in delight, thanked the blonde, and finally ran back to the bedroom from whence they came.

_Back to Greta's bedroom..._

They lay on their stomachs on the floor as they drew and colored on the paper they found in the office. They haven't used the paper Wolfram gave them yet, though, having only been using the front and back of the two parchments they got from the desk drawer, which is in serious need of a refill of paper now. They drew cats, bunnies, bearbees, and, for some odd reason, Teezo the sheep. After taking up about all the space on both sides of their parchment, the two girls finally moved onto the paper given to them by Greta's blonde father.

"Hey Greta?" Beatrice spoke up.

"Hm?" was the reply, as Greta was concentrating on drawing a bunny.

"What do you think your dream boy will be like? I mean, we're already 12 and I know some noble girls who get into relationships at this age. But neither of us have ever even had a crush before. Princess Denise from the Von Latvi lands met the boy of her dreams Prince Tyrone of the Von Picket lands," she gave as an example; she somehow always has news and gossip about what's going on in the human kingdoms these days. "So if you were to get a chance meeting with the boy of your dreams, what would he be like?"

The little princess tapped her chin while in thought. She really does want to have a boyfriend one day, even if Lady Anissina says it's better to be an independent single woman. And to meet the boy of her dreams, well that would be amazing! Since she wasn't sure she could put it into words how he would be like, she stopped drawing a bunny and took out a new piece of paper and began to draw.

In the end, she drew and colored a boy that had light brown hair, big china blue eyes, and fair skin with a couple tiny freckles on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. She dressed him up in normal clothes a boy from the nobility or what a prince would usually wear. Beatrice looked over at the picture in awe. Greta decided to be more specific, and began to write on the side of the picture of the boy since it was easier to find the words now.

_The Boy of My Dreams-_

_Name: Thomas Von Malice_

_Age: 12_

_Appearance: light brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin with freckles_

_Clothes: what a noble boy or a prince would wear, using the colors of the kingdom he hails from_

_Personality: loving, sweet, daring... _(The list went on from there)

_Story: Thomas will arrive at the castle, where he and I will fall in love at first sight! We will be one of the happiest of couples and we'll go on amazing adventures in our later years together!_

"So you want a cliché love story?" Beatrice questioned when she read the profile in just fifteen seconds. "Hold on a minute... you're in love with Prince Thomas?!"

This was news to Greta's ears. Her eyes widened. She was just imagining what her dream prince would be like! She didn't actually expect for there to be a _real_ Thomas Von Malice! Wow, what a coincidence! She set her attention back to her friend.

"I didn't even know a Thomas Von Malice actually existed!" she exclaimed. "You're saying that he's a for real prince?! I was just using my imagination!"

"Well your imagination is quite coincidental, then!" the noble girl smiled. "Okay, so you know that maid with the green hair who's on vacation now?"

"Mage?"

"Yeah, her. Didn't she tell you she's from a village in the Von Malice lands?"

"I think so..."

"Well, Thomas is one of _the_ cutest boys in the human kingdoms. Matter of fact he's so amazing that a lot of the kingdoms and nobles want him to be arranged with one of their daughters. However he isn't up for any arranged marriages because of his parents fear that he might marry a girl who he personally finds unsuitable since they take his opinions into account. That means that if Thomas wants to be in a relationship, it has to be a girl _he personally likes_!" She swooned a bit, holding the back of her hand to her head. "Oh, he is just so dreamy~!"

Greta thought that he sounded like an interesting boy so far. "Do _you_ like Thomas, Beatrice?" she asked her friend, to which she shook her head.

"Nah, you know that Prince Kyle from the Von Cinders kingdom is my type of guy!" They both laughed, and then heard horses outside since the windows were open. "Hm, I wonder who's here. Let's take a look!" Both nodding they left their work on the ground and ran out of the room.

_Another scene change..._

The two girls were standing behind a pillar at the front gates, where a bright blue carriage with green and gold intricate details led by black horses entered through. The driver in front hopped off from where he sat and went over to open the door for whoever the visitor was. Out came a small silhouette, where only brown boots could be seen when looking towards the ground. When the door closed the silhouette was revealed to be a boy with short light brown hair, big china blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a bright blue jacket that had green swirl-like details with darker blue pants that had lighter green swirls. This was Thomas Von Malice.

Beatrice decided to share the news with Greta since she had a feeling she didn't know. "Oh gawds Greta," she squealed. "That's Prince Thomas Von Malice! Isn't he cute in person? Even from afar he looks so handsome! He's cute, he's handsome... HE'S HUTESOME!" At the end of saying that word that isn't a word at all but a mere combination, Beatrice gripped Greta's shoulders and shook her like a mad person.

Greta removed herself from her friend's grip and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you _really sure _you don't like him?" _Because that boy is mine!_ she added in her head.

"I told you that Kyle is my guy!"

"I thought you said you never had a crush before!"

"You know that I exaggerate sometimes! And I was mainly exaggerating about your love life, not really mine!

"Do we even _have_ love lives?!"

"Excuse me, but are either one of you Princess Greta?"

The girls turned around to find Prince Thomas standing right in front of them with a bright smile on his face. Up close he really was cute and handsome... hutesome. They trembled a bit with excitement as they remained eyes locked with his, but he didn't notice. Instead, he held out a hand and properly introduced himself.

"My name is Thomas Von Malice, and you don't have to be formal or anything. Now, may I ask for the names of the lovely ladies in front of me?" Greta noticed how he seemed a bit flirtatious as she got her turn to shake his hand and say her name. Beatrice looked as if she were going to faint right there and then. The three agreed to take a walk together around the castle.

The princess asked, "So what are you doing here at Covenant Castle, Thomas?"

"Well, my father wants to meet with yours so that he can propose a peace treaty between his land and Shin Makoku. He really does admire King Yuuri's works for peace, and so do I. I was asking for you earlier because my father said that I should meet you. He said you're the princess from Zorashia, isn't that right?" Greta nodded. "So it is true. My father's told me a lot about you during our trip here since you are the king's daughter and all."

She blushed red. The king of the Von Malice lands talked about her? It was both flattering and yet strange because she's never heard of that kingdom, but _they've_ heard of _her_. Thomas nudged his elbow against her arm to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? Your face is red." Greta jumped a bit, growing more red now with embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed or anything! That shade of red is actually quite cute on you!" All three tweens stopped in their tracks when the word cute slipped out of Thomas's mouth. Now it was his turn to blush with embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed or anything!" the brunette-curled girl stated in a tone similar to his. "That shade of red is actually quite cute on you!" Once again she blushed, and she covered her mouth. She technically just said he was cute. But he said it first! This was getting so weird... Damn you, puberty! Why must you make situations between a boy and a girl so awkward it's ridiculous?!

Beatrice smirked and a light bulb was lighting up in her head. She flicked her temples a few times until it was shining extremely bright that it made her brain glow. Not literally, of course, but still. If they do like each other even after from first sight, she was going to make sure they got some time alone. Another way to say it is that she was going to make Greta's cliché love story come true. She was going to make it come true one way or another for her friend.

Suddenly she jumped in between the two of them. A mischievous smile crossed her face, but the others didn't detect it. "Why not you two get to know each other better?" she offered. She took a spot behind them and urged them to walk wherever she was pushing them. "C'mon, let's head to the dining room. I'm sure our fathers wouldn't mind if we had an early tea!" And with that, she decided it would be best to just grab them by the back of their collars and drag them to the dining room instead.

_Yet another scene change... (Damn, they're going to a lot of places today)_

There was a little treat the blonde girl has heard about from her brunette friend. It's supposed to be a biscuit stick covered in some kind of frosting, where the most popular flavors are chocolate and strawberry. And this special sweet treat was a special gift given by Yuuri from Japan. That's right folks! Beatrice was thinking about pocky! And since pocky are biscuit sticks, she had a pretty good idea in mind.

She, Greta, and Thomas sat at a small table next to the windows. The maids present Doria, Sangria, Lasagna, and Effe saw them and decided to give them their tea and snacks early. Greta had a massive sweet tooth, after all, and of course they had to cater to the guests as well. In five minutes a pot of tea, three teacups, a small bowl of sugar, and a tiny pitcher of cream were set on the linen-covered table. In another five minutes the three were also given plates filled with delicious treats and cakes and finger sandwiches.

Everything so far was going smoothly. Mostly Greta and Thomas chatted, with Beatrice chiming in when they turned to her for her opinion. They had so much alike, such as they both loved sweets (as shown by how fast they finished most of the snacks), cute things (not much of a surprise really), and, and this was strange, knitting.

"Knitting, huh?" Beatrice lifted an eyebrow when Thomas said he enjoyed it. "You know, Greta's quite an expert at knitting. You should see the little stuffed animals she makes in her room. They are top-notch cute!"

"I guess so," Greta blushed from flattery. "All I can say is that... although I've just started months ago I apparently knit better animals than my Uncle Gwendal. That's all I can really say."

And somewhere else, Gwendal Von Voltaire just sneezed.

"Oh, you're too modest!" the noble girl teased. "Seriously Greta, you're just too sweet!" Time to put the plan in motion. "Hey, speaking of sweets, why not we treat Thomas here to some pocky sticks, Greta?" She turned to Thomas and explained, "Pocky sticks are kind of like frosting-covered thin biscuit sticks from where King Yuuri is from. Trust me, you'll love it! I'll go grab some!"

_Four to five minutes later..._

Beatrice came back from Greta's room, holding two boxes of pocky sticks in her hands. She set them side by side on the table for Thomas to see. One box was pink, meaning this was where the strawberry-flavored ones were kept. The other box was brown, so those were the chocolate-flavored ones. Apparently not allowed to eat anything chocolate in order to prevent cavities, the prince basically had no choice but to choose the pink box.

In the midst of their eating, meaning Thomas liked the treats, Beatrice interrupted them. "Let's play a game," she said. When they nodded, she had to hold down a squeal. "Okay, so this is the game. Greta, you put your mouth on one end of the pocky stick. Thomas, you put your mouth on the other end." She helped them so that each end of the strawberry pocky stick would barely be in between their lips. "Now, carefully take small bites of the stick, which would then cause you two to slowly move closer so you better be ready. The goal of this game is to see who bites the stick last, and which is how you win the game." She opened the brown box and chomped on a chocolate pocky stick. "I'm gonna go get some more of these for some more games. You two should be almost done by the time I get back!" And she ran off, both to actually grab more of these and so she could also squeal in some empty closet.

Let this be known right now... that Beatrice never knew what the infamous Pocky Game was. The idea just came into mind at the most coincidental time.

_Meanwhile, in Yuuri's office..._

Yuuri felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked up towards the door, wondering what could be happening. The first thing he thought of was his daughter. Wolfram, who was busy reading in a chair next to him at the desk, looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" he asked his fiancé.

"My fatherly instincts are tingling."

"I don't exactly get what that means, but if your fatherly instincts were to really be tingling then why don't I feel anything? I'm a father, too, you know!"

"Yes I know that, Wolf... Wait, we father the same daughter. And so that means-"

The blonde ex-prince shivered. "Okay, now I think I get what you mean by your fatherly instincts tingling. But that could mean that..."

"Greta!" they both shouted. Mr. Heathcliff and the king of the Von Malice lands Timothy Von Malice stared at them questioningly, both wondering what could possibly be wrong with the two's daughter. Yuuri staggered to Timothy.

"Didn't you say you brought your _son_ with you?" the double black inquired the man in a panicky voice.

"Yes, and I recall Thomas running off with your daughter Greta and Mr. Heathcliff here's daughter Beatrice. What could possibly be-" He finally got that fatherly instincts shiver, as did the noble man. All four barged out the door, sensing that something was about to happen to their children.

_Back to the dining room..._

Thomas and Greta were almost towards the center of the pocky stick. Beatrice did eventually arrive with another box of pocky sticks tucked under her arm, eating the chocolate-flavored ones that she still had with her. She leaned against the door to the dining room, which was wide open. The maids joined where she was and watched attentively with her at the game going on.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Doria quietly squealed.

"Any more advances and one of the greatest things to happen in this castle will take place!" Sangria added, writing something down in her notepad.

"Then that would mean..." Lasagna got off track, and then she gasped. "Then that would mean that no matter who makes it to the center first, Princess Greta will-"

"What's going on?!" The girls turned around when Yuuri hollered. Behind him Wolfram, Mr. Heathcliff, and Timothy Von Malice stood, out of breath as much as he was. He looked from the table where Greta and Thomas were at, to Beatrice who was chewing on some pocky sticks and giggling. Immediately knew what was going on. "Oh no..."

_Not that dreaded game!_ his mind shrieked.

The prince and princess, completely unaware of the others' presences, had to stand from their seats and hold each other's chins with their hands to keep each other steady. Both of them were equally distanced from the exact center. Whoever were to get to the center first would win, meaning they both had to lunge for it at the same time and see who gets lucky. In order to avoid bumping heads, Greta pointed at herself and then to her right with her free left hand to signal that she was turning her head right. Thomas agreed, as shown by him pointing to his right with his own free left hand. They both counted to three in their heads before lunging for the center.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuuri screamed, running towards them as they made their ways closer to each other. He dropped to his knees in mid run, arms still stretched out even though he only made it half way. There was no way he could stop it now. Greta, his precious little girl, has just had her first kiss.

Thomas was the one who made it to the center first, Greta behind by a second. At that moment their lips smacked together that it might as well be considered an accident. Neither of them moved for a whole minute, lips still locked in place and eyes widened. It was the prince who broke it, by breaking the pocky stick so that they could move away.

Chewing and swallowing, he smirked and said, "I win." Although he had a triumphant expression, both tweens' cheeks were fire red.

Oh how he wanted to strangle the brunette prince, Yuuri did. This was his precious little girl, and she just kissed a guy for the first time. By having her first kiss, that meant she really was growing up! And Daddy Yuuri didn't like that one bit, no siree! But so that no conflicts would be started, he refrained from harming the boy in any way.

Now the others, there was a mix of different expressions. Wolfram seemed proud, believing and accepting that Greta is old enough now to be doing these things... just as long as a certain s-word does not come into play. The maids had sparkles all around them, obviously entranced by the cuteness of the kiss they had just witnessed. Mr. Heathcliff just blinked, and was in his mind relieved that that wasn't his daughter over there. Timothy Von Malice looked as prideful as Wolfram. And as for Beatrice, she was the true triumphant one. Her plan worked, after all. Everyone was, all in all, silent.

Greta was the one to break the ice. She jabbed her index finger at the boy and shouted, "I declare a rematch!" She took out a new piece of strawberry pocky and put the frosted end lightly between her lips, ready for her redemption. Thomas punched the air in agreement, and before anyone else knew it they were at it again.

The adults, and Beatrice, watched as they played what was known as but not identified as-since no one but Yuuri knew it-the Pocky Game once again. This time, Greta was the winner. As in she was the one to kiss first, and then was the one to break it. The double black had to fight back all tears that were being formed from watching his daughter play the Pocky Game over and over until the entire box was empty, meaning that the two had shared some more kisses over the course of the hour. When the box finally emptied out, they started with a new box of strawberry-flavored pocky sticks!

This was what took place until dinner time, and Thomas was allowed to sleep over for the night, much to Yuuri's secret dismay.

_That night..._

Beatrice was fast asleep in the rocking chair in Greta's room, with her hair down and now in a yellow nightdress that had white frills at the end. Thomas was curled up in his dark green pajamas at the foot of Greta's bed; he was allowed to sleep in the room as soon as the princess gave her father her famous puppy-dog eyes. Greta was tucked in the blankets of her bed, dressed in a pink nightgown for the evening.

Wolfram was the one to read them a bedtime story that night since it was his turn, also considering the fact that Yuuri was still suffering from a mental breakdown and was probably almost done filling his entire room in tears by now. He noticed how messy the floors were with the crayons, pencils, and parchment, and so decided to pick them up. He was curious as to what the girls drew earlier this afternoon, anyways.

He found a piece of paper that was halfway underneath Greta's bed. It was the paper from his special book that he gave to her so she could draw and color. On the page was a pretty good drawing of Prince Thomas, along with a small profile beside it. After he read it he took his book out from his inner jacket pocket and flipped it to the front, where the rules were written on the first page. Two rules caught his eye, and he finally put two and two together.

_She has a pretty active imagination,_ he thought. _Maybe when if I ever decide to get rid of this book I'll pass it on to her..._

Deciding that that would be a possible fate for the book, he tucked it back into his pocket. Then he put the picture Greta drew into one of the drawers of the nightstand on her left side. Kissing her on the forehead, he shut off the lights and walked out of the room so the three may sleep.

* * *

**So... Did you guys figure out the rules? Chapter 2 is always here for if you need to look back! I'll reveal the answer next chapter! Remember, there are two rules I mainly based this chapter from!**

**I have made a new promise to myself! Each time I finish a story I can allow myself to post a new one! And believe me I have a hell ton of ideas! Four for KKM and three for Kaze to Ki no Uta! I need your guys' help to motivate me into updating so I can reach my goal of at least finishing my KKM stories so that I may publish more!**

**This has been what happened today that made me decide to update... Church classes, cousin sleeping over, listening to Skillet and Sanctus Real and Breaking Benjamin but mostly BB, finally deciding to update. Then it was take a "Walking Dead" break, eat dinner, and finally back to writing. So yeah, busy day today!**

**Yuuri: How could you have my baby girl get a boyfriend?!**

**Me: Because I wanted to! Greta and Thomas forever!**

**Mage: *holds up a flag showing Greta and Thomas surrounded by pink hearts with their ship name "Gremas" in bolded letters at the bottom***

**Yuuri: *takes flag and rips it apart***

**Me and Mage: *take out two more flags in each hand***

**Me: Don't even bother, we've made extras!**

**Yuuri: *has another mental breakdown as we laugh in our victory***

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Koiti- 1. Yes, I know the first chapter was rushed. I plan on editing it later on when I get the chance. 2. The cat was cute, indeed... *sighs* 3. Isn't it just great when Wolfram tortures people?**

**BirdsofFreedom- Thank you for taking interest into this story, and I hope you have been enjoying it so far!**

**Canary- First of all, thanks for motivating me, and reminding me, to keep on writing! And yes, I do know where you got that from. I am not being paid for this story, so money is a no. I would like some cookies, though! And it wouldn't hurt to shed some blood some time, but that's what Mage is here for!**

**Mage: Hey!**

**Seriously people, me need inspiration! Me need motivation! Me need REVIEWS! I won't make this Rated M if nothing comes in! *evil grin* -_^**


End file.
